Yasuki Courtier
Once a Crane family, the Yasuki defected to join the Crab after their Doji masters refused to accept the questionable manner in which the Yasuki performed essential tasks necessary for the Crane to function. The Crab were far more practical masters, and under their leadership the Yasuki have become the most prosperous merchant patrons in the Empire. Their sensei emphasize the ability to find that thing one's opponents in court must have, and provide it for them at a low cost, ensuring both profit and gratitude. The Yasuki specialize in using commerce as a means of gaining the favor of others. They are as much salesmen as courtiers and can use any number of sales tactics, including both pressure and false sincerity, to gain that which they desire from others. No one in the Empire can take a simple resource and transform it into a hot commodity with the same style and deftness as a Yasuki courtier. Yasuki Courtier School Courtier * Benefit: +1 Perception * Skills: Commerce (Appraisal), Courtier, Defense, Etiquette, Intimidation, Sincerity (Deceit), any one Merchant skill * Honor: 2.5 * Outfit: Traditional Clothing, Wakizashi, Knife, Calligraphy Set, Traveling Pack, 5 koku Techniques Rank One: The Way of the Carp The Yasuki are masters of commerce and practice it far more openly than other samurai families; they do not consider it to be a breach of etiquette to engage in open commerce. You gain a Free Raise when using the Commerce skill, and you do not lose Honor or Glory for using the Commerce skill even in public. Also, Yasuki are taught from uouth to be adept at sizing up their potential customers. When speaking with someone you may make a Contested Roll of your Commerce/Perception against their Etiquette/Awareness to discern some material object or service they want or desire. Rank Two: Do As We Say The flip side of Yasuki commerce is Yasuki pushiness. The Yasuki are renowned for both their glib tongues and their high-pressure sales tactics, pressuring and deceiving their customers and allies into doing what they want. A number of times per session equal to your School Rank, you may re-roll a failed Sincerity or Intimidation Skill roll. You must keep the results of the second roll. Rank Three: Treasures of the Carp Your contacts in the merchant and commercial circles of Rokugan make it possible for you to acquire almost anything you might need to satisfy a customer. You may roll Commerce/Awareness at TN 20 to locate a rare or useful item, subject to GM discretion, for someone else. You may track down higher-quality or rarer items by calling Raises. Rank Four: Wiles of the Carp As ruthless merchants, the Yasuki are also skilled at seeing through the deceptions and blandishments of others. Anyone making a Social Skill Roll for the purpose of lying to you or deceiving you has their TN increased by an amount equal to 5 times your school rank. Rank Five: What is Yours is Mine The ultimate skill of the Yasuki is to influence others by offering them what they want the most. If you know of a material item someone needs, and arrange for them to get it, you gain a bonus of +5k0 to any Contested Social Rolls you make against that person for the next 24 hours. Alternate Paths Yasuki Extortionist - Rank 4 Category:Courtier Category:Core Book Category:Crab Clan Category:Basic School